


Lycra

by sheldrake



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: lotrips100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-29
Updated: 2003-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheldrake/pseuds/sheldrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cate isn't dressed as Galadriel this evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lycra

Cate isn't dressed as Galadriel this evening. Galadriel wouldn't sit around drinking in pub gardens. Instead, a denim skirt, and... Elijah's decided they're probably not stockings. Because women don't really wear stockings these days.

She crosses her legs, smiling at someone else, and he notices how black Lycra attracts little tiny particles of dust. They settle on Cate's legs, glittering in the last of the sunshine. He licks beer foam from around his mouth and looks away.

It's bad and wrong, wanting to do things to Galadriel. But it's not as bad as wanting to do things to Cate.


End file.
